<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breddy肉文—留白（E左） by kuru0811</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815199">Breddy肉文—留白（E左）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811'>kuru0811</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breddy肉文—留白（E左）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breddy肉文—留白<br/>
*E嚮导xB哨兵<br/>
*好像这样挺好玩哦<br/>
*来个无赖受（狗头）<br/>
*没什麼所谓战斗设了，日常feel<br/>
*其实我也不知道有没有所谓在「后颈信息素的分泌」（我当有了哦）<br/>
「Eddy~」<br/>
Eddy刚工作回来，身為嚮导的自己成為了医生，伴侣则是身為小提琴家的Brett。<br/>
「咋了？」<br/>
Eddy把自己的精神体放出来，是一隻金毛寻回犬，牠立马跑到Brett的精神体小绵羊身边团团转。<br/>
「近来没怎么打扫⋯⋯刚刚听到了些声音—」<br/>
Eddy心里萌生了少许不安。<br/>
「居然给我抓到隻蟑螂？」<br/>
Brett将藏在背后的右手展现出来，手上那团纸巾有隻类似蟑螂尸体。<br/>
「啊啊啊啊!Nahhhh！f*ck！走开！」<br/>
平常最害怕蟑螂的Eddy一看到就疯狂尖叫，差点夺门而出。<br/>
「嘿嘿～假的哦～我好歹是个哨兵，真的话肯定一下子把牠扔出大西洋啦！」<br/>
Brett拿着胶製的昆虫玩具，笑着说道。<br/>
「Shi*⋯⋯你真的吓到我了⋯⋯」<br/>
Eddy抱住了Brett。<br/>
「难道你不生气吗？」<br/>
「嗯？生气？当然生气啦，所以有惩罚。」<br/>
Eddy吻上Brett柔软的双唇，两人的信息素开始变得撩乱。<br/>
「E、Eddy⋯⋯」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
Brett倒在Eddy的怀里，可是一阵刺鼻的味道让Brett皱眉。<br/>
「為什么⋯⋯你身上有其他人的信息素？」<br/>
「可能工作时不小心沾到吧。我去洗个澡，把那些信息素通通给洗掉。」<br/>
Brett却抓住了Eddy，直接拉他进房间，扑倒他在床上。<br/>
「抱歉了，我不喜欢自己看上的人染上了别人的味道。」<br/>
Eddy勾起嘴角，撩拨Brett的头髮，抚过他的细腰。<br/>
哨兵敏锐的触觉感受到Eddy轻盈的抚弄，触电般的快感使Brett支撑不住身体，倒在Eddy的身上。<br/>
Eddy翻身压住Brett，吻上他的双唇，舌头交缠刺激着Brett的神经，致使他所发出的信息素越发浓烈。<br/>
咖啡的味道让Eddy感受到Brett的情欲，於是滑过Brett的下顎，托起他的头。<br/>
「我愿意染上咖啡的味道，但不知道你介不介意染上柳橙的味道一辈子呢？小祖宗？」<br/>
「呵，乐意至极。」<br/>
Brett将双腿围在Eddy的腰上，冰冷的双手抚摸着Eddy的脸颊。Eddy替Brett拿开鼻梁上的眼镜，吻上他。<br/>
Eddy舔抵Brett的脖颈，使Brett发出脸红心跳的喘息。<br/>
褪去身上的衣服，两人毫无保留地接触着对方的每一寸肌肤。<br/>
Eddy炽热的口腔含住了Brett的肉茎，一阵的快感使Brett微弓起腰，轻掐住Eddy被汗沾湿的髮丝。<br/>
舌头的磨擦舔舐发出色气的水声，把Brett狠狠迫出结合热，呼吸的节奏亦变得凌乱。<br/>
Eddy发出嚮导素安抚着被快感冲昏头脑的Brett，慢慢让他先高潮，喷出白浊。<br/>
Eddy将嘴角沾到的白液擦走，从柜子里找出润滑液，倒到指尖上轻插进Brett的后庭。<br/>
冰凉的触感使Brett抖动了下，他用力抓住Eddy的后背，而Eddy每次的按压都在指导着他放鬆。<br/>
另一隻手揉捏着粉嫩的乳头，磨掐使它变得潮红挺立。<br/>
「铪⋯⋯Eddy⋯⋯」<br/>
稍微软弱的嗓音叫出Eddy的名字，毫无疑问使他理智线差点被突破，於是着急的他急不可待与Brett二合為一。<br/>
Brett咬牙吞嚥着Eddy，他知道自己太急，於是先缓缓让Brett放鬆，可是Brett打开了精神图像，里面满满是和自己相处的回忆。<br/>
於是Brett吻上了发愣的他，如催促着他挪动，催促着他给予自己更多。<br/>
在衝刺期间，Eddy舔过Brett后颈的腺体，轻轻咬下去，留住了一个牙印。<br/>
最后的一刻，Brett的五感十分疲惫，摊软在床上一动不动。<br/>
Eddy吻上他的唇，抱他去洗澡。<br/>
*****<br/>
「Eddy居然觉醒成嚮导？我还以為和我一样是哨兵呢？」<br/>
这句话是Brett在十多岁时说的。<br/>
而在Brett的精神图像里，保留了那次Eddy的回答。<br/>
「也是这是天意？」<br/>
*****<br/>
以下是妄想：</p><p>第二天早上：<br/>
「吶！所以為什麼你会高我8cm的？而且衣服也大我一个码的！」<br/>
身為哨兵的Brett表示不屑，於是穿着Eddy的连帽卫衣到处跑。<br/>
「欸！你至少穿条短裤呀！」<br/>
「才不要！」<br/>
「為什麼呀⋯⋯」<br/>
Brett偷偷凑近Eddy的耳朵说：<br/>
「因為我连内裤都还没穿呀。」<br/>
好吧，接下来就是Eddy按住Brett在床上一顿磨擦了。<br/>
那隻小羊和金毛寻回犬懒洋洋地躺本地毯上晒着太阳，特别舒适⋯⋯<br/>
（以上為我在逛他们官方merch时的脑洞，写下他们的身高和衣服尺寸什么的，太棒了）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>